Symphony
by ShadowKat79
Summary: Takes place after the event in Season 11 My Struggle 4. I hated that Skinner believed CSM was William's father and I refuse for it to be true so this is the next adaption.


Symphony

X Files

Scully and Mulder

Post Season 11

"What am I if not a Father?"

Scully watched as Mulder seemed to be spiraling, undoubtedly to a place from which there would be no return. She couldn't lose him again. Not now.

"You are a Father," Scully says, her voice breaking.

"What are you talking about?"

Scully reached for Mulder's hand and settled it on her abdomen, drawing warmth to his frigid fingers. He looked back at her, gripped with shock and spread his fingers over the now discernible bump beneath her clothing as he was riddled with emotion. He was overcome with grief, despair and…joy at the same time.

Scully watched him carefully as if gauging his reaction. The veil of darkness that had settled over him had suddenly been lifted as he looked back at her with awe and wonder. Although the timing couldn't have been worse, a smile tugged at her lips for just a moment before the weight of everything that had just happened settled in.

She had just lost William who was apparently the result of an experiment and not a product of love, her worst fear. He had told her only minutes ago he knew she loved him, only to have been shot by the smoking sonofabitch moments beforehand. And against all odds and possibilities, she was pregnant at fifty-four years old.

She released a teary laugh at the absurdity of it all before turning away.

"That's impossible," Mulder said, watching as Scully looked away. There were tears in her eyes and a hitch in her voice as she looked back at him, overwhelmed by it all.

"I…I know…I know it is," she said, her voice breaking as she struggled to find words.

Scully released their hands as Mulder pulled her into his chest and held her close as she began to cry, the day's events finally taking a toll on her emotional well being. She wrapped her free arm around him as he rested his chin above her head and gently rocked her back and forth.

She closed her eyes and released her anguish and grief, everything that she'd held inside and bottled up for the past decade finally came pouring out. She had wanted to be strong for Mulder, to absolve him of his grief, to make him understand that they were not meant to raise William even if it came out entirely wrong.

Mulder looked out into the dark waters as Scully released heart-wrenching sobs against his chest. He sucked in the cold air as he moved his arms around her small form, rubbing warmth into her arms and back before settling around her, pulling her closer.

He heard the clang of her flashlight drop against the wood of the dock and felt her wrap her arms tightly around his torso. They stood that way for several minutes, yet with the icy temperature, it felt like an eternity.

Once Scully had quieted, he pulled back, breaking their embrace and causing her to look up at him.

Her eyes were red and he saw the dried tear stains against her pale complexion. Before she could turn away, Mulder moved to cup her face in his hands. Her skin was ice cold and it was only then that he realized she was shaking.

"Scully, you're freezing, let's get out of here."

She opened her mouth to object, but before she could muster the words, Mulder had slipped out of his jacket and draped it around her shoulders. His only thoughts now were of her and the baby she was carrying.

"Mulder," she started to protest at the sight of him in nothing but a long sleeve sweatshirt.

"Don't worry about me, Scully…I'll live," he said with the smallest hint of a smile.

Later that evening Mulder and Scully are at their home heis laying next to Scully who is sleeping beside him, sleep failed to come to Mulder this night so much has happened. CSM may or may not be alive Mulder shot the old man four times with his glock but that man is immortal. He's proven that over and over through the years. He found out he was not the father of his son though when CSM was involved he couldn't believe that, his father shot his son who was actually disguised as Mulder and within 10 minutes Scully told him she was pregnant once again, at 54 years old. He was trying to figure out how that happened, well he knows how it happened, just how an alleged barren woman not only got pregnant once but twice by him.

Scully stirred next to him only slightly but enough to pull Mulder out of the cycle that was running through his mind. Mulder peered over to her as a few strands of hair fell across her forehead. Mulder gently pulled the hair from her forehead and tucked in behind her ear. He smiled as she continued to sleep next to him. For all that he had went through today Scully had gone through so much more. The sun was beginning to shine through the curtains as Mulder drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Mulder was awoken by running water no doubts Scully was in the bathroom trying to hide her morning sickness from him. Something he never really understood, granted he wasn't here with her first go around with William from what he was told by Scully's family and friends it was terrible. She hid it well from Agent Doggett, easier he guessed because she didn't really care for him at the beginning it was easy to slip away to deal with her pregnancy woahs. This pregnancy is very different it was created the old fashion way where William was created in a lab and their union just happened to be a coincidence, that's what Skinner told Scully anyway per CSM. That was still a hard pill to swallow for Mulder, William was his son. Probably a strategically placed moment in time with CSM who obviously had no idea that he and Scully were becoming intimate once again as a couple weeks before. Scully had told Mulder once he returned that she had several tests done due to complications during her pregnancy with William one was a paternity test. She used his DNA test in the FBI database and tested it with the amniocentesis she had done at 14 weeks gestation. Mulder was William's father. Probably had a little bit of help from CSM, unwillingly, which gave William his special powers. It could be that CSM was Mulder's father and they shared enough markers that showed CSM that he was William's father not Mulder.

Mulder hear the toilet flush and the sink water turned off he raced back to the bed and climbed back under the covers so Scully didn't know he had heard her in the bathroom. The door opened, slowly Mulder opened his eyes making it look like she woke him up as she climbed back into bed. He turned to Scully who looked pale, her cheeks were flushed, the only color in her face at the moment. "You okay Scully?" he asked with stupidity. "Yeah, I just needed to use the bathroom, pregnancy bladder." she lied with a soft chuckle. "You'd probably get used to that, your children tend to used my bladder as a soccer ball" she lied once again. She didn't want him to know about her vomiting for that last 20 minutes in the bathroom. He didn't need to worry about that. It was perfectly normal. It happened with William and she expected it to happen with this one too. "I'm okay Mulder, really now go back to sleep its really early and we both have to be up in a few hours." again she lied she felt awful but she dare not tell Mulder all he'd do was worry, and she was worried enough about herself and the baby for the both of them. She knew she'd be up again shortly as her morning sickness continued most of the day with William.

Mulder woke up once again glanced at his bedside clock 6:15a Scully was already up and out of bed, he heard the shower running in the master bathroom, though he wasn't sure if Scully was hiding her morning sickness once again or she was taking a shower; frankly he would rather go back to sleep but he had things to do and had to get up. The shower stopped as Mulder climbed out of be and woke to the bathroom door, knocked three times "Hey Scully its me can I come in?" Scully quickly collected herself and pulled on her robe. "Sure Mulder, come on in."

Mulder slowly opened the door just as Scully closed her robe. Mulder noticed her hair was wet so at least she did shower. "How are you feeling?" Mulder asks with concern. "I'm fine" Scully answers with a lie once again, not even 20 minutes before she was throwing up once again, thankfully she had time to shower so she could disguise it. Mulder knew she was lying she was never really good at it and the flush of her cheeks and the perspiration on her forehead he knew that even though she had taken a shower sometime mid-shower she was vomiting. She sheepishly pulls at her robe as Mulder gazed at her. She was so beautiful even more so now that she was pregnant, he loved the changes in her body, however she was no so happy with them. I suppose most women are not.

Scully self consciously places her hand on her abdomen Mulder walks up behind her and places his hand on top of hers. "I think you look beautiful, as beautiful as the day I first met you." Scully laughs lightly, "Of course I do to you Mulder, I could be wearing just a garbage bag and you'd still think I'm beautiful." Mulder nods in agreement, "True." Scully smiles and gives Mulder a kiss. "Now Scully, I need 10 minutes for a shower then I 'll be down, Think you can start breakfast?" "Sure, what would you like?" Scully knew what he'd like he's never changed his breakfast for the last 25 years but the thought of fried bacon just made her stomach churn. "Eggs, and bacon Scully you know that." "Right, the thought of bacon just isn't exactly helping with the nausea." Right Mulder thought, how selfish of him. "Sorry, Scully, just eggs and toast than, can you stomach that?" Scully nods and exits the bathroom.

When Mulder finally made it down stairs Scully had his breakfast ready she poured herself some herbal tea and made herself some toast that's all she could stomach at the moment. The eggs she just cooked for Mulder definitely wasn't settling her stomach. But she couldn't take those away from Mulder too. Mulder took his regular seat at the table. "Thanks Scully." As he looks at her place of breakfast just herbal tea and plain toast. Mulder lifted his eye brows "That's all your going to eat?" Scully takes a sip of her tea, "I'm not very hungry." "You can't just eat toast you have a baby growing inside of her now she needs food so does her mom. Now come on Scully, I got this imported orange marmalade you love so much." He picked up a glob of the marmalade and plopped it on her toast. Scully struggled to maintain her composure, blinking several times, either keep the dizziness she was beginning to feel at bay or to keep from throwing up all over the kitchen table by swallowing hard she was able to pull back the bile creeping up the back of her throat. It was becoming more difficult to keep her morning sickness from Mulder. "No it's okay Mulder I'm fine with my toast the way it is." "Okay more for me than." Mulder says with a smile.

As Mulder finishes his last bite of breakfast he once again tries to get Scully to eat her toast with the marmalade. Scully shakes her head once again no as he hands her the marmalade toast to her. She looks down at it as her stomach starts to churn once again. "Mulder, excuse me, I, I don't feel so well." With that she bolts to the bathroom in the hallway, Mulder follows her she left the door open slightly, not on purpose Mulder knew this, he peered in quietly trying not to make Scully uncomfortable, makes his way in to her, pulls her hair back away from her face as she continues to vomit. In a moment of reprieve "Mulder please, I don't want you to see me like this" tears streaming down her flushed face. "Scully please, let me be with you, remember I put that baby in there the least I can do is hold your hair back while you puke. With that Scully threw up again mostly water this time, Mulder noticed it she didn't have time to argue with the hair holding. When she finished he dampened a towel and handed it to her she flushes the toilet using it to stabilize herself. "Scully, its okay we've gone through worse together." "I know, it isn't the first time I threw up in front of you." "No it isn't" they are speaking about the time when they traveled to a secluded village of people who could change genders at will (S1 E14 Gender Benders). "I just feel so vulnerable when I'm sick, I don't like to throw up and I certainly don't like to have an audience." "Scully you keep saying you don't like to be sick? Who does? But you also keep forgetting that I had a part in making you sick." Scully laughed lightly, "True."

Both exit the bathroom and head into the living room, breakfast dishes could wait. They had some things to discuss. Both took seats on the couch. "Mulder you have to understand getting pregnant was the last thing I ever expected to happen. If I knew it was possible I would have been on some kind of birth control." "Or I could have wore something. Birth control isn't just for the woman you know." Mulder said sheepishly. "There wasn't a reason too we weren't using any protection for the last 17 years", "or during our time with William either" Mulder interrupts, "there was no reason to I was told I was barren I was tested. I mean we had to try IVF and I still didn't get pregnant. That normally would say no, you can't have children don't worry about pregnancy. I'm also 54 years old Mulder, my cycle has been so irregular since my abduction I'd go months, even years, without one and my age I just assumed I was in menopause, remember I told you about it that night in the hotel, when we discussed about the future." "Well not in so many words, if I remember correctly menopause wasn't really mentioned." Mulder said. "Not in so many words but yes it was." Scully places her head on Mulder's shoulder, something she has done for years, her cheeks are still flushed from her recent bought with morning sickness still, he always allowed it, he laid his had atop her head again something he has always done a way to comfort her, the other resting on her stomach, she didn't move it she placed her atop his.

"So do you know how pregnant you are are?" "Not really, with my fertility issues you know I went months without my period sometimes a year. I haven't had a regular cycle for 20 years One here, one there, one a year later. Pregnancy was the last thought on my mind. So naturally I thought I couldn't get pregnant, so when you don't think you can get pregnant you don't keep track of your periods. When you can get pregnant and trying to get pregnant you keep track of your periods, when you miss a period its the first thing you think of, are you pregnant? But with me well, I took far to many home test at the beginning and got negatives that's why I was tested. Most women my age are going through menopause so that's what I thought it was." "Scully, you aren't most women, I think we established that." "And apparently Mulder you have magic sperm, not only did you get me, a barren woman pregnant once but twice." Both laugh, Scully's comment also gave Mulder a ego boost. Mulder glances down at Scully who is struggling to stay awake. "I'll call Doggett and let him know we both are taking personal days" before he can finish Scully has drifted off to sleep on his shoulder.

A few hours later Scully awakes in the bedroom unsure how she got there and looks over at the digital clock on her nightstand 1:13p. She'd been asleep for nearly 7 hours. She quickly gets out of bed stumbling over her slippers. A wave of dizziness makes its way over Scully who makes a mad dash to the master bath to vomit, unfortunately its just dry heaving nothing comes up. She hasn't eaten since this morning as what she did manage to eat she threw up right after. Resting her head on the cool seat Scully waits for the nausea to pass sweat forming at her brow and her breathing to calm. Vomiting took a lot out of her even if it was just dry heaving. Taking a few moments to have the room and her stomach to settle she made her way out of the bathroom and down to Mulder's office. Somehow she knew he'd be there.

Mulder turns his head as he hears Scully enter his office, "Hey Scully, how was your nap?" "Nap Mulder, I was asleep for nearly seven hours why didn't you wake me?" "Scully you had a rough morning. You need the rest my little baby in there put her mom through the ringer the least I could do was let you sleep. So how are you?" "Well, I woke up but I think I got up to fast and got really dizzy tried to throw-up but seeing as I haven't eaten since this morning you can imagine how that turned out." "Not very well, I can make you some soup, I'm sure the baby is starving." Scully nods and both make their way back into the kitchen. Mulder busies himself prepping her soup and placing it on the table. "So while you were sleeping I've been doing a little of my own research about pregnancy and delivery. Since I missed all of that with William I'm playing catch up anyway. Since neither on of us knows how pregnant you are I started from the beginning." Scully laughs, "I'm pretty sure I know HOW I got pregnant" Scully says taking a few bites of her soup, "Yeah, we can pass that up I was there too. Anyway, " Mulder continues "Technically a woman is pregnant for 10 months not 9, who knew guess I slept through that part of biology, a woman's period has something to do with that but since you rarely have one I couldn't go by that so I had to go by symptoms. Morning sickness, which does not only occur in the morning I might add what genius came up with that term it can happen all day long, crazy old man, occurs between 6-8 weeks gestation depending on the woman, so we know you are at least that far along. Do you remember when it started with William?"

Scully finishes her soup and takes a few sips of water before answering, "Well like with William I had no idea I could get pregnant and being as irregular as I am wasn't looking for my period or concerned I was late. That night in Oregon when I was so sick you let me come to bed with you probably had only been a week or so I felt like that. Conception date was set at the night I said good-bye to Daniel and your first night back from Europe, August 19, 2000(I had to adjust the date once Chris Carter said that no time had elapsed) after the ultrasound I had. It was the first night we spent together ever. I fell asleep on your couch and you carried me into your bedroom. I woke up a few hours later in one of your old nix shirts and invited you into your bed and into me." "That was one helluva night Scully wasn't it?" Mulder asked with a smile. "It apparently was that night William was conceived." "So you are what maybe nine weeks pregnant? Making conception" "January 17th" both said in unison. Scully smiles that was an amazing night it was the first time in four years she had been with Mulder in that way. It wasn't planned, she spoke of her hopes and dreams, what they would do when they retired. One thing led to another, it was a magical night it every way, this new baby was conceived that night. "That was on helluva night Scully." "I suppose we have Judy and Chuckie to thank for that reunion now we have a brand new baby on the way." Mulder says as Scully places her dishes in the dishwasher.

"I don't quite remember being as sick with William as I am with this baby. Morning sickness isn't exactly a walk in the park anyway but really you'd think my symptoms would be similar." "It says morning sickness goes away around 14 weeks, you think you could hold out for another 5 weeks?" "I have an appointment in a few days with my OBGYN I'll ask for something. She will do a scan that day too we can find out the due date by that and conception." "I'm pretty sure it was that night Scully." He was probably right Scully thought, though they had unprotected sex several times since then she's pretty sure he's right her symptoms started with William around the same time, thought not as severe."Well, I'll be there to hold your hair back when you puke for the next five weeks." "I'd rather you not, its embarrassing to throw up in front of you. You have to be uncomfortable with that." "Normally, puke scares the shit out of me but I guess since this is a good kind of "sick" I doesn't bother me as much." "There is nothing good about morning sickness Mulder no matter how meticulous you are. Its just plain awful. It isn't as if I don't appreciate it, its just somethings I'd rather keep to myself. Throwing up isn't exactly glamorous." "Scully how many times do I have to tell you, I love you no matter what puke-face and all. I just want to help in anyway I can." "Thank you Mulder I appreciate it, I'll tell you what If and I mean if I need you to hold back my hair, I'' try my best to let you help. But only if I need help." "Deal, now how are you feeling after some soup?" "Actually good, thank you Mulder. Hopefully I only have a few weeks left of morning sickness. I'll be happy when I'm not leaving the room 10 times a day to throw up." "Yeah, really what's that all about? It should be called all day sickness." "Really." "Now its a personal day for both of us what would you like to do?" "Since I am still making frequent trips to the bathroom I'd like to stay in no one likes to throw up in their own home let alone in public why not a movie, you can pick he nods and heads to his large DVD collection.

Somewhere in the middle of "A League of Their Own" both Mulder and Scully fell asleep. Mulder awoke with Scully in his arms their hands resting gently on her abdomen where their child is nestled safely in Scully . It was a peaceful moment. You couldn't tell she was expecting but it was so magical this child they created with their love for one another it may not have been planned but it meant everything to him and he was sure to Scully too, a second chance to be parents. He couldn't wait until the baby started to move. "There is just something magical about this movie" he thought as he gently climbed out from under Scully's embrace covering her up with his Native American blanket, and headed into his office. He wanted to continue is research with pregnancy and childbirth he wanted to be up to speed with what was going on inside Scully's body both with her and his new baby.. He missed 95% of her pregnancy with William, he came back from the dead when she was 32 weeks along. So he missed the fatigue, morning sickness, cravings, first movements and even though he was back for labor and delivery he wasn't present. Monica was, she almost died after William's birth thankfully he got her to the hospital in time and she was okay. He wasn't going to miss it this time. He had a feeling this baby was a girl but he kept that to himself. He was so excited to be a father again but this time he was going to do it right.

The next morning Scully once again is in the bathroom throwing up but this time Mulder is in there to holding back her hair it was a particularly violent vomiting session. The Thai food from the night before didn't set well with her or the baby. She'd been up most of the night. To him it was progress though he was pretty sure it was because she never left the bathroom she began to lay on the cool tile floor in between sessions. He always had a cool cloth for her forehead and a glass of water for her. Trying to relieve the tension Mulder cracks a joke "So I read in the book that the father of the baby could have the same symptoms of the mother do you think its possible? I feel pretty good so far?" Scully gets up from the floor in front of the toilet and flushes as Mulder hands her a damp cloth and bottled water. "Mulder I would love to share this experience with you but you really couldn't handle it men are just such babies when they are sick I can imagine you throwing up for the first trimester. And never again get Thai food its obvious that the baby doesn't like it. I think I've proven that all night long." "Right, no more Thai. I'll tell you what Scully, as long as you feel like shit I'll be here for you whether its just holding your hair while you puke or getting you whatever you want no matter what, except Thai, no matter the time." "Can I get that in writing?" Scully asks placing the wash cloth down on the sink. "Ugh, I have to lie down the room won't stop spinning." Mulder helps Scully to her side of the bed and covers her up. "Its a good thing its Saturday, I don't think Doggett would let us take another personal day." "Probably not, I'll just lay down the rest of the day here and do nothing, want to join me?" "Well" Mulder replies, "I was up all night holding your hair I could use some sleep."

"How are those pregnancy books coming along?" Scully asks. "They really are fascinating, its amazing what a woman's body is capable of doing when creating new life. I'm almost envious that you get to experience it more than me." "I'm well aware of the changes a woman's body goes through during pregnancy. I just didn't expect to go through it myself twice and this time at 54 years old. Its much more difficult than it was 17 years ago. Life was hard enough back then." "I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you then Scully you must have felt so alone." "I did, I only told Skinner, I was emotionless, he was the only one who knew of my pregnancy, I knew if I told the Bureau they would take me off the X-Files and I couldn't find you and I had to tell you about the baby. I didn't need to be coddled." "At least you don't to worry about that anymore I'm here for you this time." "I know you are Mulder and I appreciate it." With that the door bell rings unsure of who it could be Mulder grabs his glock holster and all motioning Scully to stay where she is.. No one but Skinner know Scully is pregnant as does her OBGYN but the syndicate has spies everywhere he hoped they didn't find anything out about Scully's pregnancy. Slowly Mulder his way down the stairs and to the front door, looks through the peep hole and smiles as he places the gun back in its holster.

"Monica! Its so good to see you we weren't sure you were okay after the accident." "I'm fine, in fact your son, William, came to me in the hospital, though he didn't look like himself he was someone else he healed me." "When?" "You have an amazing son he's very special. What I came here to tell you needs to be heard by Scully too." "She's upstairs I'll call for her." Mulder calls for Scully. "Scully there is someone here to see you." Scully comes down the stairs slowly until she sees the familiar woman, it was Monica. She wasn't sure if she should hug her or throw her out the door she was found in CSM's car a bullet just above her left eyebrow, unconscious but alive. As she got closer Scully noticed there was not injury. "Monica you're okay, how is that?" "If you don't mind I'd like to come in so we can talk about it, and I'd like to talk about your son William too." Scully's breath was taken away from her at the sound of his name. "William." "Yes, William" Monica said with a smile Mulder gestures her in and all three take a seat in the living room.

Mulder on his recliner Scully and Reyes on her couch. "He's alive, he stopped in to see me at the hospital, at first I didn't know who he was he disguised as someone else. He placed a hand on my head and my wound began to heal, before he left he tole me to tell you Scully, everything will be okay? Do you know what he meant by that?" Scully glanced over to Mulder on the recliner. "Yes, we do, and someday will tell you but right now we have to be safe. Did he say anything else?" "Not really he said he'd come to see you when it was safe. Besides that I have news, and I think you'll be pleased you both know I was on special assignment these last 10 years. I was sent to infiltrate the Syndicate. So I had to appear to join CSM group of people but what you didn't know is that I got every little one of his secrets. Scully you were one of his favorite subjects, I think he loved you in his own sick way, that's why you were immune to this Spartan Virus, and William because of your Alien DNA. I am to but only because he gave me the vaccine when I joined his posse. He has no idea I was undercover."

"That's why you kept calling me to warn me to keep me informed," "I did that at great risk to myself. It's been daunting. But now I have answers about William who he is, and who he is to become. Dana your son is going to do amazing things. Right now its unsafe for him but there is a reason he came into existence. Scully your had tests done on your fertility 17 years ago CSM has those records, Dr. Pertinent was part of the Syndicate, that's why CSM knew of them. It's true that your ova were taken from you, all of them, but not by Aliens but our government. They were working with the Aliens to create a new breed of humans once to be indestructible but many of those experiments failed." "Yes, that's true, I was left barren, or so I thought but I was able to conceive." "Yes they used a new science using stem cells, you were the first, they removed all your ova placed stem cells back inside you to see if your body would make new ova. That day CSM took you it was to test to see if it had worked. It had so he took advantage of it and implanted one of your original ova into your uterus with William and science. No sperm was involved that is why William is the way he is.

Maybe her Alien DNA has contributed to her conception with William and the new baby. It would explain something she hadn't had a regular cycle in two years. She and Mulder had sex unprotected over the last 17 years. William was a miracle himself and this new pregnancy there had to be a reason. Woman her age don't just get new ova as they age. They are born with all they will have their entire life once they are gone that's it. If the stem cells work as Monica said its as if her body went through puberty again but it still didn't explain why she didn't have a regular cycle for years. Scully pulls back into her present reality when Mulder mentions William once again.

Monica we only recently found out that William was not my son, CSM is." "That's just it look here are the files I was able to get them from his office Scully its yours." Scully reaches over and takes the folder, beginning to look it over. "Why would CSM have a file on me? What is it that I have that he wants?" Scully looks up at Mulder who was still in shock with what Monica revealed. "CSM isn't William's father Mulder, you are." Scully revealed. "What?" Mulder questioned but Skinner said CSM told he he was the father not me.." "Maybe that was his intention, but its not true, I was already pregnant...by you...when he did this procedure he wouldn't have any idea we were together a few days before. William was conceived August 19, 2000 CSM did this procedure July 14, 2000. There is no way he could be his father. Mulder you are William's father. I was to early in my pregnancy, only days pregnant, any test that would have been done would not show a pregnancy. To be scientific about it my egg was still in my Fallopian tube. If he did an ultrasound he would see the egg and assume I was ovulating not that sperm already met egg and it was on its way down to my uterus. That's when he would have implanted the "science" That's why he though he was the father. I did every test known to man during my pregnancy I knew you were his father when I had an amniocentesis at 14 weeks. I have no idea why Skinner believe him.

"So I'm absolutely William's father." "Yes, with a little bit of science from CSM unintentional but yes you are his father." "I guess we did do it the old fashioned way just had a little help in the end with William and this new one the old fashion way too, Mulder says with a wink, Scully smiles lightly "Definitely the old fashioned way for the new one." Monica didn't realize it right away but she heard it this time, "You're pregnant again, how is that possible? I mean your age?" Monica was only slightly younger than Scully a few years she just turned 50 and she was already going through menopause. "That Monica is another question perhaps my alien DNA perhaps another miracle, I'm not sure, but we have to protect this new baby, I don't know if it will have powers like William, seeing as she was conceived naturally we can only assume she is normal. William was conceived naturally as well but had a little help in the lab. You spent a lot of time with CSM I would be very careful it the sex department with Doggett always use protection. Just because you are 50 and symptomatic of menopause doesn't mean you actually are going through it who knows what that vaccine had in it." "Right, that is definitely one for me to keep an eye on."

"Have you been to the doctor yet?" Monica asks. "yes to confirm my pregnancy. According to the tests they've done so far the baby is fine so am I and besides my age she's perfectly healthy." "Mulder what do you think about this?" "I've never been more happy in my life a second change to be a dad any man dreams about that." "Than I am happy for both of you." She gives them both a hug. "But now the real work begins. We must protect William and his new brother and sister."

TBC...Rhapsody


End file.
